Paper Mario: Color Splash
Mario: Color Splash is the second title in the beloved '' Mario'' subseries of Nintendo's [[New Super Mario Bros. (series)|''New Super Mario Bros.]] games. ''Color Splash's gameplay is faithful to that of the only earlier entry, '' Mario: Sticker Star'', using only consumable items as battle action and requiring the use of Things for required puzzle-solving, even during boss battles. Characters Color Splash introduces the Koopalings to the world, as well as Mario's trusty new companion, Despite the name, he's not all there sometimes.. Other than that, Toads take the lead roles in the plot. serve game's friendly species. They all look identical, but it's okay because you can tell them apart by their one-note personalitiesAnd sometimes by quirky mannerisms, or the fact that certain individuals never do anything themselves or even fucking move. Note that the Toad species as a whole has been undergoing an intense academic regimen at MIT (Miyamandated Incompetency Training) for the better part of a decade, so they need Mario at their beck and call just to regulate their breathing.. Normally-antagonistic characters may also be talked to periodically, a brand-new feature for the series. Plot Princess Peach™ and Not Toadsworth™ deliver Mario™ a letter that happens to be the defaced, bloodless corpse of a generic Toad™™™™. Mario identifies the stamp as that of Prism Island, and they set off in their tugboat to the because fuck you, everything being made of is totally what this series has always been about, yo. Mario wakes up , the color-obsessed guardian of the fountain whatever. The gang hears Toad's demonic screech and comes running to the rescue, only to discover that Shy Guys ''with STRAWS'' are sucking the lifegiving bodily fluids out of his pantsThe Nontendo administration swears to god that this is not an innuendo.. Mario squeezes the paint out of Huey, turning him into Huey and forcing the flattened freak to hide in his overalls out of shame. Long story short, Toad becomes a zombie, Leston begins suffering serious mental retardation from an irradiated HOT MALLET, lava bombs are engineered and deployed, a hotel is saved from a tea party-induced time loop, a game show host steals universe-crossing ancient pirate treasure, mysteries are afoot on a train, Nintendo continues ignoring the SNES, and it's all much more mundane than you'd expect from those descriptions. Short story shorter, Bowser . .}} Gameplay It's tearable. Field Color Splash's overworld begins as faded and lifeless as the rest of the franchise. Navigational and puzzle-solving tactics are limited to walking, jumping, hammering, painting, and using the brand-new Paperization technique to . There are several segments requiring Mario to "run" in a straight line to avoid something that would Game him Over on contact, which is kind of… really lazy from a game design perspective? If only there were characters that could, say, follow Mario around and use unique special abilities in clever ways, to spice up the gameplay a bit. Players still have to place arbitrary lol-X"D-so-wacky Things into the world to progress, but it's okay now because the game just tells you what you have to do when you backtrack to a part of the main hub, instead of just having the mechanic removed altogether. Battle At the start of each battle sequence, Mario has the chance to make Kamek redeem his battle actions for Eekhammer Cards, based on the gimmick tool from Animal Crossing: New Leaf. These rare cards inflict major damage on enemies if used correctly. To balance the feature, Mario is unable to run from the battle where the card conversion takes place. However, due to an obvious developer oversight, Eekhammer Cards do not work on several types of enemies, locking the player into an impossible battle encounter until all of Mario's transformed cards are used up. Notes Category:Canon Category:Games Category:Mario